We lose our tour group and end up on Olympus
by mimzy and mj star
Summary: What happens when a group of demigods on a feild trip to the Empire State building and accidentally find themselves on Olympus. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**hey people I know this is short but I am just testing if anyone will read this. So please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Well I can't belive we got lost Again. Maby I should explain myself and how my friends and I got lost. My name is Samantha Bright. I have bright blond hair, blazing blue eyes and nice fit body. I have 5 friends. Blake Nilleo, He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes.(If your on his good side) Then you have the twins, Michal and Josh Halo. They both have sandy blond hair and untrustful green eyes.(Ps don't trust them with your stuff or you'll find it in your enimies locker.) And the last person is Lilly Bornano. She has brown hair, storm grey eyes and is crazy smart.

This all started when our teacher Miss Dalor decided that we needed to learn about how algebra is used in construction. So the whole class ended up coming to the Empire state building. Only Lily was excited about this. I mean really! It's December 21 and there are only 4 more days till christmas and we are spending our precious hours on a stupid feild trip.

"Now where are we now?" I asked giving up. We landed in a busy room and when you and your friends are smaller than 5 feet. It makes a huge difference to see around tall people. Then I see an elevator open. "Guys over there." I point to the elevator and my friends quickly follow. Once we got in the elevator we went to the very back and trust me you would want to be there too. Cause there was teenagers with SWORDS!

'WOW' mouthed the twins at the same time. I know right as I looked and saw a blond girl and a dark brown hair guy holding hands. I could see Blake getting edgy because this is a long ass ride.

As the door opened I felt a gasp excape my breath. As the other people leave my friends push me into the floating golden kingdom in the sky, before the door close all I could say was. "Crap I owe Lilly 5 dollars now."

* * *

><p><strong>please REVIEW! Also check out my other awsome stories!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>After we got off the elevator, all five of us began to descend towards the glowing city. The golden floating city was filled with men and woman of all ages, some looked like they would disappear and some were shiny bright like the sun.<p>

"Whoa!" the twin said with misbelief in their mischievous eyes. Everyone else had the same face that replicated them except for Lily. She was smirking and had an excited look that quickly scanned the buildings.

"_Smart Alec_" I whispered under my breath as I nervously braided my hair back.

"Excuse me!" She glared up at me with sharp silver eyes. I shifted my small feet around and tried not to look in her eyes.

"Guys," she finally turned her gaze to Blake and I saw him shift, I almost laughed but the next thing he said stopped me. "The twins are gone!"

All of our eyes widen and looked around by the elevator then out into the golden city and we saw two boys running through the crowd. "Oh Hades no, I am not getting another detention because of those two!" Lilly screamed as we all took off running through the crowded street of the mystery city.

As I noticed when I was running past the cities and residents, the cities glow was made from actual gold or at least that what I think, I'll have to ask Lily.

Finally we catch up to the twins but that's only because they've gotten distracted twice, the only time I want to thank for having ADHD. The sandy blondes were stopped in front of two massive golden doors. We all looked at each other one by one and final Blake spoke out.

"So who's going first?" there was a silence as we all gathered the same thought

"**NOSE GOES**" we all quickly touched our hand to our noses in record speed. And in turned out to be a tie.

_20 times later…._

"Really? What are we family?" Michal yelled in frustration and sent his twin laughing like crazy. We all looked down at josh, who was now rolling on the floor. Finally Lily got fed up and proclaimed that we in all together.

"Why did that take so long to find out?" Blake said with a long exasperated sigh. And my only response was

"It's because of ADHD, we all have it so it makes us harder to notice things about ourselves." The others stared at me will I began to play with my hair and hide from their weird looks.

"Wow, didn't think you thought that deeply Sunshine." I blushed as Blake commented me. He and I have only been friends since the beginning of the year and that's only because he was assigned a seat right next to me in algebra. He was very hard to get him to become my friend, he pushed everyone away but I was persistent and kept bothering him to see his true caring side. I learned that under that hard cascade was someone who was very loving and truly felt for the world around him.

"Yah we thought that you head only thought about music and poetry," The twins said snickering as new information about me appeared for a good prank. I met Michal and Josh in 3rd grade (2 years ago) when they were trying to pull a prank on Mr. Lolansky, our boring English teacher, which they would've gotten caught if I didn't distract the teacher. They are both very talented boys that for some reason have a thing for thievery and very elaborate pranks (which lead to me bailing them out).

"Whatever, Sam is smart, now are we going to figure out what's behind the door or what?" Well I guess that's Lilly for you, always getting to the point of things. She's actually my longest living friend (well if you don't count the singing ghosts in my bedroom) and I met her in Kindergarten on the playground. She was reading a book while I was just staring at the flower behind her; soon we finally looked up and low and behold I found my first friend. She's has always been one step ahead of me in class even though I study like crazy. But we both suck at multiple choice tests, so I guess we're even there.

We ran up the golden cobble stoned stairs and all at once pushed the really heavy golden door. That I swear were made of gold but yet why would they do that. It's not like there is any gods alive.

As the golden doorway opened, our eyes widened as the jewels and amount of gold that filled the room as decorations and part of the structure was magnificent. Lily was right beside me squealing like it was Christmas already.

Suddenly we hear this big boom, "Who dares interrupt this meeting, Hermes I thought I told you to lock the doors." We finally looked up where the voice was coming from and saw a giant wearing a pin striped suit and what looked like a staff made out of lightning bolts.

Lily was shocked as she looked up at the giant and whispered "Gandalf?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! One more chapter to go!<strong>


End file.
